Anything
by lovemelovemesaythatyouloveme
Summary: ALEX/IZZIE Season 5. Alex has been acting like an ass to Izzie, and Izzie will do anything to get back in his good graces. But something that is wrong with Izzie may affect the possibility of a relationship with Alex. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **ALEX/IZZIEAlex has been such an ass to Izzie this season. What's with him? Izzie is determined to make him open up to her. She'll do almost anything to win him over again, because, even though she doesn't know it, she's still in love with him. Even after he continuously breaks her heart over and over again. But this time, she's going to get the boy of her dreams. Even if it kills her.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my fanfiction. This is my first story ever, and my first story for an Alex/Izzie paring. Please review; I don't mind constructive criticism, but please lay of with the flames.

So this first chapter is just a taste of Izzie's feelings about Alex's attitude towards her so far. (This takes place in season 5, just so you know) She knows she has some sort of feelings towards Alex. This chapter just focuses on catching the reader up to where Izzie is now. The flashbacks help explain the story along the way, and how these memories are currently affecting her.

ANYTHING

By Blue Scrubs

It all started when Izzie had opened her big mouth. When she had told Meredith that Alex had changed. That he was a like a real human being now; that he had emotions. But from the moment she had let those words pass her lips, things changed dramatically between her and Alex. Well, not immediately after, but close enough.

Why? Why had she told Meredith about Alex's new revelation? And then why on earth had Meredith opened _her_ big mouth by telling _Alex _of all people, what she had said.

Izzie remembered the very beginning of all the hatred from him. The nasty glares, and hateful glances. All of that.

Flashback

"Hey," called Izzie cheerfully. "Callie's going to go freeze her patient, want to go check it out?" asked Izzie, checking her pager for any calls. She looked up, wondering what was wrong. Was he ignoring her? "Hello?" she tried again. "Alex?" Had she done something? She finally asked the questions that was throbbing inside her head.

"Why are you ignoring me?" questioned Izzie hesitantly.

"I'm hoping if I wait long enough you'll be as annoyed by your voice as I am and just shut up," he muttered in one quick breath, still glaring at the computer screen without looking up at her. He finally looked up, giving her his most hateful, icy glare that he could, finally acknowledging her presence in the tiny room. The sharpness of his words had stung, and she could almost feel the icy daggers of his words stab through her open heart. She let out a choked cry at the pain of his hate.

"Okay," she relented. "Did I do something?"

"You know what you did," spat Alex angrily, silently accusing her.

"No, I don't," admitted Izzie, trying to blink away the tears that were starting to form. She walked closer to him, trying to act calmly. "Alex, just tell me, what did I do? I thought that-"

"Just shut the hell up," hissed Alex, seeming to be annoyed by her ignorance of the situation. "I had a bad night and I cried like a girl. I'm over it, and you need to get over it, too," he muttered, glancing at her, and then back at the fuzzy computer screen, as if dismissing her. She struggled to not wrap her fingers around his neck and squeeze hard, as the hot tears started to form at an even faster rate. Izzie had walked swiftly out of the room before he could notice, slamming the door behind her.

End Flashback

That was the very beginning of everything she was currently enduring with Alex. It was the beginning of this epic roller coaster ride. She wanted to get off. She didn't think she could handle another loop-d-loop in the ride, causing her stomach to flop with one of his angry stares.

Everything was wrong. Why was he nursing his pride so much? Hadn't he opened up to her? She thought that they had made progress. That he had changed. That they might actually become a 'couple' or whatever.

Izzie pulled on her blue scrubs, remembering the night of their first falling out.

Flashback

Izzie had stepped outside of her bedroom, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. As she was heading towards the kitchen, she had glanced up, and had seen such a revolting scene before her. Alex was going to run all the bases with the girl he was coddling in his arms. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and his lips were near her ear, probably whispering profanity to her just to turn the poor whore on.

Izzie couldn't tear her eyes of the scene. What was wrong with him? Was he going to go on some sex marathon, like Meredith had when Derek had left her for Addison? Because it seemed like he most likely picked up his current skank at some whore house or shady bar.

Her eyes got entangled in his for a moment, as she was watching with wide eyes. For just a moment, he seemed embarrassed. Or whatever. Like he himself didn't understand what he was doing at the moment. The softness in his eyes reminded her of Denny. Denny used to look at her like that. With tenderness. And she could feel the pang in her heart once more for Denny, and then again for Alex. She looked up once more, and it was all gone. The mere second of vulnerability vanished in Alex's eyes, and utter disgust flooded his pupils once more.

An angry smirk crossed his face as he slammed the door shut in her face. And for the first time in her life, Izzie felt herself starting to break.

End Flashback

It wasn't just Alex. Her medical career was apparently for shit, too. Obviously no one would ever forget the time when she tried to steal another human organ for her loved one. Not that they should, but the fact that it was hinted at again in the Chief's meeting was enough. His exact words were, "For others, it means learning to treat patients without getting emotionally involved with them." He had given her a long, hard stare after these words, and she knew that he was referring to the Denny incident.

Izzie pushed herself into a standing position, straightening any wrinkles from her scrubs. She took the hair tie from around her wrist and wrapped it around her now short, blonde hair, making a very stubby little ponytail. She pulled her soft hair through one more time, only this time letting some of the hair to stay within the tie, leaving a tightly wound bun at the nape of her neck.

Izzie had tried. She had tried once to talk to Alex again. She wanted to get into his good graces. Izzie lifted her tired eyes up into the body-length mirror before her, recalling the painful memory.

Flashback

Her mind had for once not been occupied with Alex. It had been occupied with the fear of being kicked out of her current living quarters. Now that Meredith had decided to let Derek live with her, there was a good chance that Izzie might be left homeless in a week or so. She needed to find a place to live, and the bullentin board that had the notice on it for a great apartment had given her an idea. She had realized the price was going to be too much, so perhaps this might have been a great oppurtunity to be with Alex, since he had the same dilemna on his mind, too.

She had nearly ran into the MRI room, having to slow her pace to look calm and collected. She walked briskly into the room, taking the seat next to him.

"Guess what I found," stated Izzie eagerly. She handed him the notice she had found. "An apartment. A beautiful apartment. With hardwood floors, and an honest-to-god fire place that you can build honest-to-god fires in," she grinned cheerfully. The smile slowly faded as she was trying to read his expression. "And I can't afford it by myself. So...I thought if you could get over yourself we could live together." She looked at him hopefully, eagerness coursing through her veins. Perhaps if he would accept then they would make it. They could give their relationship a chance. She needed him to say yes more than she realized herself.

"No thanks," declined Alex huskily, handing her back the paper. All her hopes had come crashing down.

"D-did I mention hardwood floors? And the honest-to-god fireplace?" she re-mentioned, struggling to deal with his decision.

"I'd rather live in my honest-to-god car," he spat back in her face. He looked back at the screen before him, ignoring her once again. She couldn't help but look away, look at something else. She shook her head in a defeated way, standing up slowly.

"Okay," she whispered, and walked out.

End Flashback

Izzie examined herself closely. Things were getting bad. She looked into her own tired eyes and hardly recognized herself. She needed to pull herself together. She couldn't always be so involved with Alex. Her mind couldn't always occupy her thoughts of him in it. The way she despised him, and yet loved him at the same time.

All at once Izzie doubled over in pain. Another of her...episodes. Since recently she had been getting recurring pains in between her breast bone and her stomach. It felt like a burning sensation that was slowly eating away at her sanity. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow as she clenched her teeth in pain. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, baring the pain silently. She clutched to her stomach to no avail, praying for the fire to be put it out.

She glanced through the slit in her eyes down at her left arm that lay limp next to her. Alex had 'playfully' slapped her there. The pain back then seemed so trivial to what it was like now in her abdomen. She let out ragged breath, trying to inhale as much of the cold, hospital air that she could. The droplets of sweat slowly found there way from the top of her head to the bottom of her chin.

Izzie tried to think of something else. Alex. Without meaning to, she brought up the memory of the time in the elevator with her, Alex, Cristina and Meredith. It was the time when the water had come flooding into the elevator, surprising them all.

Flashback

"Hey," called Izzie.

Izzie ran down the hallway, barely making it into the elevator in time before it closed. Alex, Meredith and Cristina were there, and she let out a tired sigh.

"So apparently there's some kind of leak, and the Chief wants me to move all pre-op patients to the clinic so if anyone's free to help me--" was all Izzie was able to rush out before Alex's hot hand connected with a hard crack to the back of her arm.

"Ow!" cried Izzie, exasperated with Alex. What the hell was he doing now? She was about to go into a ranting tirade, but then she heard Cristina and Meredith chuckling. Was this some kind of joke?

"Apparently you don't have a very high pain thresh hold," smirked Alex, giving her a nasty glare that was somehow misinterpreted by the others.

"You know what? Throw _him_ out. Not me, just him," suggested Izzie angrily.

"She likes me more," grinned Alex gleefully, referring to Meredith.

"I can cook _and _I clean. All he brings to the house is filth," stated Izzie, trying to give him an angry glare, too. "What would you prefer, Meredith? Chocolate cake or an STD?" She directed a glare at Alex as he smirked back, unchanged.

The elevator doors dinged open, as she was glaring at him.

"WATER!" yelled Cristina, surprise and shock written on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Get out!" cried Meredith, rushing out of the elevator.

"Water!"

"Water!" gasped Izzie, as she felt her footing slip. She was prepared for the cold wetness to wash over her, but all she felt were strong hands guiding her out of the elevator. She looked back up and saw Alex's determined eyes looking ahead of them, edging them both out.

"Come on! Move!" he ordered, and she felt like she was floating as she trudged her way through the ankle deep water, with his hand on the small of her back.

End Flashback

Izzie closed her eyes, trying to cling onto that memory now. As she did, the pain surprisingly started dissolving. Sometimes the pain lasted for hours, but at least this time it was just a few minutes.

She glanced at her watch. 4:30am. Only 30 minutes before pre-rounds. That meant only 30 minutes before she had to pull herself together. Only 30 minutes she had left to build up the wall of bricks that she had taken down by thinking of Alex.

Izzie slowly stood up, her hand instinctively wiping away the sweat that covered her face from the previous pain.

She knew something was wrong with her.

She just didn't know what.

* * *

Please Review.

--Blue Scrubs


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I apologize deeply for my thoughtlessness about mentioning that I definitely do NOT own Grey's Anatomy in the first chapter. I'm sorry if I offended any of my readers at all.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading my story. For my readers, I just want you to know that I have two new chapters, but I don't. I had to delete the first one, and then I replaced it with this one. I apologize if there was any confusion.

Anything

Chapter 2

By Blue Scrubs

Izzie walked over to her locker and pulled out her aspirin bottle. She could feel the impending migraine that was going to occur soon. Every time she felt the intense pain in her stomach, a headache would slowly join it afterwards. Dumping a few of the pills into her palm, she put them in her mouth and swallowed them dry. Placing the bottle back in her locker she made a mental note to buy a few more of those painkillers.

She sat down on the bench and pulled her hair loose, letting the blond locks fall to the tip of her shoulders. She put her head in her hands and let out a yawn from exhaustion. She hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for awhile now because either her work was keeping her up, or the pain in the abdomen was. Often times she would wake up in the middle of the night from the sharp pains, having to let the agony run its course throughout her body.

"Izzie?"

Izzie jerked her head up in surprise to see Cristina looking down at her. She had been so immersed in her own thoughts that she had not noticed anyone coming into the locker room. "Huh? Sorry, what?"

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah," replied Izzie unconvincingly.

"Okay, well then see you at pre-rounds," said Cristina, walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah, see you," murmured Izzie, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath and stood up. She fumbled with her pager, double checking if she had missed any calls.

"Hey, you seen my pager?" demanded Alex, slamming his way into the locker room.

"It's over there," said Meredith, hurriedly walking in after him.

"Anyone have some food? I'm starving!" moaned Alex. He pulled his shirt off, revealing a tight, hard body. Izzie turned away in a fluster, a slight blush revealed on her cheeks. It was really stupid, having this crazy school girl embarrassment.

"Where is number three?" growled Cristina, storming into the locker room. "I've paged her two times! _Two!_ This is ridiculous! You know what? When I find her, I'm going to let her do rectals and enemas all day," hissed Cristina, leaving again.

"Wow," snorted Alex, as he put on his scrubs top.

"Alright, let's go," said Meredith. She rushed out the door, leaving Alex and Izzie behind. Izzie immediately turned to her personal locker, and rummaged through it, looking for nothing in particular. Dead silence filled the room as Alex finished changing. Tension and angst were some impending factors.

"I, uh, have some protein bars if you want," offered Izzie, holding them up.

"Um, no thanks," said Alex, who finished tying his shoelaces.

"But I thought you were hungry," protested Izzie. Oh sure, he'd take food from anyone else, but not her. God, he was such a baby sometimes.

"Look, I'm not in the mood," spat Alex, brushing himself off.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" demanded Izzie.

"Whatever," growled Alex, pushing by her and leaving the room in a fit. He made sure to slam the door after him as he went, emphasizing his real annoyance at her.

"Why?" murmured Izzie, as she felt another wave of pain coming on. "No..." she moaned. Her knees gave way, causing her to collapse to the floor in a sweat. The burning sensation and the piercing fire that engulfed her stomach slowly ate away at all her feeling. She squeezed her eyes shut, silently begging to be put out of her misery. She could feel the trickle of sweat slowly find its way from her forehead to her chin.

Izzie clutched at her stomach as she felt the bile rise in her throat. She coughed down the urge to vomit, as she felt her will to persevere diminish at the excruciating pain she was suffering through.

Her vision blurred as tears sprung to her eyes as the fierce pain ripped away at all of her sanity. "No," she whispered again. She let out a quiet, helpless moan of agony.

Through her tears, she looked at her watch. She couldn't be here right now. She had to be at pre-rounds in four minutes. Her interns would be looking for her, wondering where she was.

Wincing, she staggered into a clumsy stance. Still holding her stomach with her left hand, she felt around for support with her right hand. Grabbing at the bench, she supported herself weakly. The burning feeling in her abdomen lessened a little, letting her to stand up properly. Sweat still covered her brow as she wiped away at it. Sucking in another breath of air, she made her way to the door. Yanking it open, she walked down the hallway, flinching every time she moved.

Izzie fumbled her way down to the meeting area at the nurses' station. She looked up through her tired eyes and noticed her fellow co-workers all watching her curiously.

"You look like crap," said Cristina, greeting Izzie.

"Thanks, I feel like it, too," replied Izzie, leaning on the desk.

"You're all hot and sweaty, did you just have a quickie in an on-call room?" smirked Alex, giving Izzie a hateful glance.

"N-no, I did not," answered Izzie curtly. She desperately tried to look composed and firm through her pain. "I'd prefer it if you didn't make such remarks."

"Whatever you want, Dr. Stevens," grinned Alex slyly.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Shepherd?" asked Meredith, running up to the group.

"Nope," said Cristina.

"Oh, I paged him a few times and he hasn't responded yet," murmured Meredith. Izzie looked up to see Miranda Bailey approaching.

"Alright, time for pre-rounds people," ordered Dr. Bailey. "And I mean _now_."

---

Izzie slung her bag over her shoulder and let out a sigh. She looked around the deserted locker room. Nothing big had really happened today. She hadn't been able to concentrate for a good part of pre-rounds because of the pain in her abdomen. But at least it was over now.

As she left the locker room, she glanced at her watch. 2 am. She made her way to the elevators and pushed the down button. As the elevators arrived and the door opened, they revealed a very tired looking Alex. Izzie hesitantly stepped into the elevator and let the doors close after her. She stared intently at her shoes, praying that she would get out of there in one piece.

"You want a ride, or what?" spat Alex.

"Pardon?" asked Izzie, jerking her head up.

"It's raining," he said, as if that explained it.

"And?"

"It's raining, and do you want a ride?" he clarified, sounding even more pissed with every word he spat out. Izzie stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"I..." started Izzie.

"Look, if you don't want a ride, just say so. Stop wasting my time," said Alex angrily, looking directly at her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence filled the elevators as the conversation came to a stop. Izzie looked back down at her feet. Why did he have to be so rude? She glanced back up at Alex. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

And then the elevator stopped moving.

There was a loud thud, then a crack and then the lights flickered off.

* * *

Please review.

--Blue Scrubs


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Regretfully, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Luckily, Shonda Rhimes does.

**Author Note**: I appreciate all my readers' reviews. Thank you all for the support you have given me. Now for the story!

Anything

Chapter 3

By Blue Scrubs

_And then the elevator stopped moving._

_There was a loud thud, then a crack and then the lights flickered off._

"What's going on?" whispered Izzie.

"We stopped moving, that's what's going on," growled Alex.

"Aren't the back up generators supposed to give us some light at least?" asked Izzie.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm tired of being stuck in elevators with annoying people. First O'Malley, now you," spat Alex.

"Alex, stop being such an ass. I hate this. I hate that we fight all the time," stated Izzie firmly.

"Whatever," muttered Alex.

"Seriously, Alex. Please, I really can't do this. I won't be able to do this if you aren't my friend," whispered Izzie.

"Do what?"

"I...I don't know," replied Izzie softly.

"You'll have to give me more than that," hissed Alex.

"The thing is... I think that... um..." started Izzie. She blushed. She was happy that Alex could not see her all flustered in the dark. Waves of emotion flooded her as she tried to think of what she was trying to say. Words failed her at the moment.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered back on and the elevator started moving again.

"Oh my god, we're moving!" cried Izzie, relieved. She could get out from underneath what she was failing to say. Which was what?

"Thank god," said Alex huskily.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Izzie and Alex hurriedly exitted. The Chief approached them.

"Sorry guys, our generators crashed due to the storm outside. Our monitors tell us that you two were stuck in the elevators. Hopefully no harm done," explained the Chief, apologetically.

"Not at all, Chief," said Izzie.

"Yeah," agreed Alex.

"Yes yes, well, I have an even greater problem on my hands at the moment," muttered the Chief.

"What is that?" asked Izzie.

"Do you remember Mrs. Wainstein from earlier? She brought her son, Percevial in," recalled the Chief.

"The half-sociopath, half-psychopath?" clarified Alex.

"Yes," confirmed the Chief. "We were holding Percevial in a special safety chamber, but it seems that he's broken loose. We can't find him anywhere, and it is of dire importance that we get to him before he gets to anyone else."

"Oh my gosh," murmured Izzie, putting a hand to her mouth to keep in the gasp of shock. She recalled Mrs. Wainstein from earlier. The poor woman had been distraught over her son. She had cried, confessing that she was scared shitless of him. Izzie had done her best to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Well, I have to go inform everyone else," stated the Chief. "My apologies once again," he re-stated, as he walked off briskly.

"Oh my gosh," repeated Izzie.

"You coming, Iz?" demanded Alex, walking ahead of her.

"Er, yes," replied Izzie, catching up to him. "What's going to happen with the Percevial?"

"I don't know, but it's none of my business right now. I'm tired and I just want to go home," he said, exiting the hospital through the automatic doors. He stopped. "Dammit, I left my umbrella at home," he groaned.

"Me too," said Izzie.

"We'll just have grin and bare it," said Alex, taking a step into the pouring rain. Izzie watched from the safety of the overhead glass ceiling as Alex got immediately soaked.

"Come on!" he called, gesturing for her to follow. Hesitantly, she took a step out into the rain and felt the icy droplets soak through her clothing. Her body heat flew away from her as she ran after Alex.

"My god you're slow," muttered Alex, as Izzie caught up to him, shivering.

"Well sorry," replied Izzie sarcastically.

"Yeah, I bet you are," hissed Alex, fumbling with his keys.

"My god Alex! What is wrong with you? I've apologized, okay? I've done everything I could possibly think of to make you not mad at me. And for what? For you to be an ass to me? I don't need this kind of crap!" yelled Izzie, throwing her hands up into the air. "I don't."

"I don't want to do this now, Iz," grunted Alex, as he walked swiftly through the parking lot.

"You never do!" remarked Izzie, keeping pace with him. Anger coursed through her veins, pumping hot blood throughout her body. "Why are you such a jerk now?"

"I said I don't want to discuss this right now!" roared Alex, turning to stop and glare at Izzie. Izzie almost tripped from his sudden stop. A fierce hate shone through Alex's eyes as he glared at her.

"Alex please," Izzie begged in an almost whisper. "I want to be friends again."

"I can't, Iz. I don't... I just can't. Alright? We just can't be friends," said Alex, the passion vanished within his eyes.

"Why not?" asked Izzie, desperately.

"No. We can't. It's the last time I'm saying it. I don't want to be friends with you. And I was wrong to even try."

"Alex, please. I need you to be my friend," whispered Izzie. She searched his eyes for a hint of relenting. Tears welded up into her eyes as she realized that he wasn't going to change his view of thinking. His hard, cold eyes just stared back at her, unfeeling.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," replied Alex icily. "You have two options. You can hate me, or you cannot. I don't care which."

"Is that it? Are those my only options? To hate...or not to? Is that all I have anymore?" murmured Izzie. Was this the end of it all? Does he really not care? "I...I don't care what you feel about me, Alex. Okay? No matter what happens, I care about you. Okay?" stuttered Izzie. This was it. She had to tell him. The nagging feeling in her heart was yelling at her to confess. The tears were brimming in her eyes. "I...Alex, no matter what, I...I love you!" cried Izzie. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you! Why can't you just accept that?" she cried desperately. There. She confessed her undying love for him. She admitted her feelings. She did all of that.

Izzie stared longingly up at Alex, waiting for a response. Her nerves were going crazy. She had just done the unthinkable. She exposed herself to him. She confessed.

"I..." started Alex. He looked away. "I'm disillusioned." He turned away, and walked to his car. He got in, and started the engine. He left her there in the rain.

"Alex," whispered Izzie quietly. His car had already left the parking lot. She stood standing in the rain. All she could hear was the pitter-pattering of rain and his voice echoing her head. She could now feel the very beginning of one of her stomach pains. But she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. He had turned her down, and ruthlessly at that. It didn't matter anymore, because no matter how hard she tried she'd always be alone.

Izzie was so self-absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the quiet foot steps behind her. She didn't feel anything except the pain, so her sixth sense didn't tell her that danger was near. The feeling you get when you're about to die a violent death. The sense to run in the opposite direction when a menace approaches.

"Alex," murmured Izzie once again. "Alex."

* * *

Please review.

--Blue Scrubs


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy - because if I did, this show itself would be much crazier.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter is all about Alex. It's mainly his perspective. I know you guys _totally_ want to read about him, instead of Izzie right now. (Even though Izzie's life is on the line and there's so much suspense and drama) I just figured you'd be bored with that and would rather read about Alex's feelings. I decided to make this chapter all about him and make you have to wait to find out about Izzie's fate. I guess I'm doing that because I'm just mean that way. =O Alright, so on to the reading! -because the faster you read and review this chapter, the faster I'll be able to get the next chapter (which I _promise_ will be about Izzie) out and on the stands-

Haha, and yes. I deleted this chapter and then had to reload it into fanfiction due to some technical bug. So once again, my apologies if there is any confusion. There are definitely not two new chapters tonight. Sorry.

Anything

Chapter 4

_By Blue Scrubs_

_"I...Alex, no matter what, I...I love you!" cried Izzie._

_"I..." started Alex. He looked away. "I'm disillusioned."_

She couldn't possibly be confessing to him. That was utterly... unfeasible. He couldn't look at her. Not with her hopeless expression. He couldn't look at how he was tearing her apart. But...why _was_ he tearing he tearing her apart? She had just exposed her feelings to him and he had shut her down. It was done with. He couldn't take it back.

Alex turned and walked to his car. He opened the door and climbed in, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't face her like this when he was so confused. He shoved his key into the ignition and and started up the car. He backed out slowly backed out of the parking lot, taking one last glimpse of Izzie.

She was standing like a statue in the pelting rain. Her clothes clung to her like skin and her face was down-turned. He saw what he thought could possibly be tears, and her eyes were shut tightly. Her fists were balled up and she looked totally defeated. Her frame seemed so willowy now. Now that he had thought about it, she had seemed to have lost a lot of weight recently. She always looked tired and exhausted, and plenty of times he saw the sweat pour down her face as she seemed the struggle against some invisible force.

He looked away again, and guided his car out of the parking lot. He left the person that his heart was aching for in that parking lot. But he kept moving. He wouldn't hurt her again.

Alex couldn't bare the look of disappointment Izzie's face had when he had screwed up and had done Nurse Olivia. And then again when he had kissed her so soon after Denny's death. She had been so upset both times. But now he was done with even trying.

Alex knew that if he became friends with Izzie, like she was begging him to, that he would just end up desiring her all the time. And if their relationship got more complicated then 'just being friends' he would end up hurting her again, because that's what he did. He always hurt the people he loved.

He drove straight home. He got out of the car and ran into the house. What he needed was one of Izzie's miracle muffins. He needed to feel better.

While he was rummaging through the cupboard, he heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you would..." Meredith trailed off. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Derek."

"No problem," sighed Alex, chewing on a cupcake.

"Oh, cupcake problems?" asked Meredith, sitting down the the table.

"No, Izzie problems," clarified Alex through his eating.

"I'm all ears," replied Meredith, propping herself up to listen.

"It's nothing," said Alex.

"Aw, don't tell me you two had another lover's quarrel?" joked Meredith.

"No."

"Oh?"

"She... she said she, erm, liked me," explained Alex wearily.

"Did you tell her you liked her back?" questioned Meredith. She knew that Alex had been pining for Izzie for awhile now. Though their relationship had been tough, she thought that this was the break through that they needed to have a thriving love.

"Not exactly," muttered Alex, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, Alex. You screwed up again, didn't you?" demanded Meredith.

"Well..." started Alex.

"Alex! This was your prime opportunity to tell her you liked her back! This-I-howthehelldidyouscrewthisup?!" yelled Meredith, clearly frustrated. Alex could be so dense sometimes and it was so infuriating.

"Ok, ok! I said that I was disillusioned," confessed Alex.

"Wow, Alex. You really are an ass," said Meredith, standing up angrily.

"I don't know what to say to her," sighed Alex. "I don't want to hurt her again."

"And saying that you don't like the fact that she likes you is really going to help matters?" asked Meredith, throwing a hand in the air to emphasize her point.

"I just don't know what to do!"

"You need to march right back to that hospital, and you need to tell her that you like her too. Get down on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. Buy flowers and chocolates. Scrawl it across your forehead. Just get the point across that you like her!" spouted Meredith, storming out of the room.

"Geez," muttered Alex, rolling his eyes. Why was Meredith so pissed at him? So what if he screwed up? It's not like Izzie really cared or whatever. Alex angrily spit out the remaining piece of the cupcake he had been chewing, and threw out the rest. He didn't have to depend on that dizzy blond. It didn't matter. He was perfectly capable of surviving without her.

Alex threw on his coat and grabbed his keys. He knew what he'd do now. He would march right back to Izzie and tell her to stop messing with his life. Because of her Meredith was mad at him now. It was all her fault. Why the hell did she have to confess that she liked him _now_? Why not long ago?

Alex jumped in his car and started up the engine. He put the car into reverse and swiftly left his parking spot.

Yes. He would give that stupid idiot a piece of his mind.

* * *

Please review.

--Blue Scrubs


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. Or the show would be crazier than it already is.

**Author's Note:** I'm not really sure how many more chapters I have left to write in this story. I just know that they're limited. :O

Anything

Chapter 4

By Blue Scrubs

_Izzie was so self-absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the quiet foot steps behind her. She didn't feel anything except the pain, so her sixth sense didn't tell her that danger was near. The feeling you get when you're about to die a violent death. The sense to run in the opposite direction when a menace approaches._

_"Alex," murmured Izzie once again. "Alex."_

Izzie sighed. Balling up her fists in frustration, she knew it was over. There would be no happily ever after. The hot tears that head been threatening to fall finally slid down her cold cheeks. She felt numb all over. She was cold.

"You!" called a trembling voice. Izzie looked up from staring at the ground. She turned around slowly to see a teenage boy with a darkened expression on his face. "It's all you're fault!"

"E-excuse me?" stuttered Izzie, barely grasping what was going on. "I don't understand..."

"You! You made my mother cry!" yelled the angry boy, jabbing a finger at Izzie.

"Oh my god," whispered Izzie in realization. "You...you're Percevial?" The fear didn't kick in to her subconscious, though she was well aware of the fact that he was the half-sociopath half-psychopath that the Chief had told them about. His words were clearer now. The nutcase had escaped from his holding cell.

"That's right!" screamed Percevial. "And you're the cold-hearted bitch that made my mother cry!"

"I'm sorry," murmured Izzie. He could call her whatever he wanted. It all didn't matter now. Alex was never going to be hers again.

"You don't know what sorry is! But you will, don't worry, you _will_," cried the crazed boy. From the inside of his sleeve he revealed a sharp and gleaming 10-blade scalpel. The blade was big and it looked like it had a honed edge.

Izzie looked at the sharp tool, but her fight or flight response was lagging. She knew what he was planning to do with the utensil. She could almost feel the blade cutting through her. But her urge to run was minimal. She didn't know what to do. A small flame of panic grew inside her, but still she did not run.

"Bitch!" shrieked the crazed boy. He took an angry step forward, causing Izzie to instinctively take a step back. He was like a predator, cornering his prey. Percevial backed Izzie into the corner of the parking lot.

Izzie felt the cold, hard brick of the wall behind her. She knew she should try to escape, but she didn't have the energy for it anymore.

"Now I'm going to be known as the bad guy! Do you like this?! Making _me_ the bad guy?" screamed Percevial. He blindly swung the blade out, slicing through air. Izzie couldn't help but let out a gasp. At this point she couldn't run. He had her trapped. There was no return from here.

"Well I'm happy to play my part; I hate you! I hate all of you!" yelled Percevial. He took a menacing step forward, making Izzie cower in fear. "Are you scared now, Bitch?" he spat out, spitting at her.

"N-no," stuttered Izzie. All of her strength drained from her as he took another step, inching closer to her all the time.

All at once, Percevial swiftly grabbed Izzie by the collar of her shirt and held the blade up to her throat.

"Now are you scared?" asked Percevial in a maniac, power-crazed voice.

"Yes," whimpered Izzie. Percevial immediately dropped Izzie. He pocketed the blade, and grinned.

"You and I are going to have some fun," he said, the crazy grin still printed on his face.

"We are-" choked out Izzie, as he deftly connected his hardened fist with her frail stomach. Izzie called out in pain. Her numbness vanished. Heat and sweat re-appeared within her body once again. The edging stomach pain from before was explosive now. She immediately crumpled, her legs giving way.

"Aw, it's no fun when you give up so easily," teased Percevial. He kicked her savagely in the leg, causing another shriek of pain. "Come on, stand up."

Trembling and wincing, she rose in an awkward stance, leaning against the wall.

"Good." Percevial took out the blade and curled his fingers around it. His knuckles were white as he clung to the scalpel. Izzie glanced at the glinting blade through squinted eyes. The fire was spreading throughout her body. Another burst appeared in her leg as he had kicked her. The rain was still pelting down on the two of them, just to set the mood. She concluded that God had it out for her.

"Heh," smirked Percevial. He swung out at Izzie's arm, cutting through her soft flesh. A gargled shriek came from Izzie's throat as she felt the sharp blade meet her skin. Blood poured out and was washed away by the rain, just to be replaced with more crimson substance. Her thoughts were clouded. She couldn't think straight.

"Ha ha!" cried Percevial, laughing his crazy laugh. "Ha ha!" He took his finger and swiped some of Izzie's blood of the blade. He then pressed his bloodied finger to his lips, tasting the sweetness of her ichor.

Izzie moaned in pain. Her blood soaked her clothes, the wet cloth absorbing Izzie's vital fluid. She closed her eyes, praying again to have the suffering be put to an end.

Percevial inched closer to Izzie, the scalpel still wrenched in his hands. "Hey, are you awake?" he grinned, nudging her. She let out whimper. "I'll take that as a yes." He instantly drew back the razor-edged untensil and thrust into the helpless girl's abdomen. Izzie's eyes immediately shot open and she let out a blood-curdling cry. The shriek was that of all the pain and torment she had experienced. The sharp blade pierced through her, causing her tremendous agony. The blood instantly came pouring out, soaking her along with the rain. Percevial pulled out of her, her blood staining the scalpel.

Izzie looked down weakly at the wound in her stomach. She coughed for air only to have her mouth taste fill with blood. She couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. With the last of her energy she glanced into the eyes of her predator. No emotion came to her, and she received none from him. Percevial only seemed as stunned as Izzie as he stared stonily into her eyes. Izzie let out another choked gasp.

Every part of her was becoming heavy. Her legs couldn't seem to hold her up right. Her arms were an enormous burden to her. And her head was throbbing and she couldn't concentrate. Izzie's entire body was struggling against this invisible force. Gravity was pulling her down.

Izzie's legs collapsed under her weight. Her head slumped to the side as her eyes closed in loss of blood. She couldn't hear anything anymore. The white noise of the rain from before was irrelevant now. It felt like someone had stuffed earplugs into her ears, making everything seem like muffled noise.

The torment was over. The pain was gone. And yet she still felt like she was struggling against something. She felt like she was swimming in a sea of darkness, trying to tread water just to keep her head above the surface. Was this what Meredith had felt when she was in Elliot Bay last year? Izzie grew tired quickly. Her force was weakening. She didn't want to tread water anymore. There was no one to tread water for. No one would care if she decided to drown in her lonely sea of darkness.

Izzie could feel herself stop trying to breathe. She shut down. The impending water consumed her. And then, through her muffled hearing she heard a shout of rage. And before she completely stopped she formed the last coherent thought that she could manage.

_Alex.

* * *

_Please review.

--Blue Scrubs


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy at all. Not even a tiny tiny bit.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm really glad that you all enjoy my story. This chapter is going to be told through two perspectives, mainly because I thought that it could get the extremity of the situation across better. I'm not going to tell you who's perspective it will be from (thought it should be obvious from the context). Alright, here we go!

Anything

Chapter 5

By Blue Scrubs

_Is someone calling me?_

_Meredith? Cristina?_

_Alex?_

_That's right, Alex. I need to go to him. I must tell him that I love him, and maybe he'll love me back. If I can just get to him._

XXX

Alex drove furiously down the freeway to the hospital. He was going to tell Izzie to drop dead if he had to. He _would_ get the point across that he did not want any contact with her anymore. It was over.

He parked his car right at the entrance of the parking lot. He shoved his car door open and climbed out, making a significant slam when closing the door. He hastily walked towards the hospital. As he approached the luminous building, he instinctively glanced up. Something was wrong. He could almost smell a sense of danger. There was some kind of foreboding scent in the air.

Before entering the hospital, he did a 360 of the entire parking lot. That was when he caught a glimpse of two figures in the distance, both were entirely too close to one another. One was huddled on the ground while the other was towering over the other one. This had to be where the danger was radiating from.

Alex squinted, he couldn't tell who the people were. Even though his entirety was telling him to run the hell away form there, he hesitantly took a step forward. He watched the scene with amazement. The previously crumbled figure on the floor was staggering to a standing position.

There was something wrong with the display. The other figure seemed to fumble with something in his pockets, and then brought out what seemed to be a razor blade. Alex hurried his speed a little more quickly. He had to find out what was going on. He saw the menacing figure lash out at the trembling one. There was a shout of pain that filled the air and a crazed laugh to follow it. Alex was now absolutely sure that something was wrong.

The victimized person stood weakly in the corner of the parking lot. Alex looked more closely and could tell that the predator was definitely a guy. The male approached the trembling figure in the corner with the blade in hand. Alex watched in horror as he watched the scene unfold. He still couldn't quite tell who the prey exactly was.

Then the man stood to the side of the victim, seemingly teasing his entertainment. Realization dawned on Alex as he saw the all too familiar face of Izzie. Her closed, tired eyes were weak, and her stance was unsteady. The blood drained from his face and his stomach flipped over. Alex immediately started running, panic coursing through him. This son of a bitch was attacking Izzie! Rage raced through him as he grew closer and closer. He had to get to her.

And then he heard what he didn't want to hear. And he saw what he didn't want to see.

A blood-curdling cry came from Izzie as her eyes shot open and she crumbled in pain. Her head slumped over and she closed her eyes. The damned mother f---er had stabbed Izzie.

Alex rushed forward, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was furious and he let out an enraged roar, falling upon the predator.

"Damn you!" yelled Alex, throwing a fist in the man's face. Alex immediately elbowed the man in his gut, causing the man to crumble over in pain. Alex realized that the weapon the man had used was a bloody 10-blade, as he saw the scalpel scatter to the ground a few feet away. "You f---er! Damn you to hell!" Alex punched the useless man over and over again, every once in a while hearing a satisfying crack and the horrid sight of blood. This bastard had hurt Izzie.

Izzie.

Alex shoved off the helpless man and he rushed over to her.

She lay in a heap, her own blood surrounding her and soaking her clothes. She looked pathetic, a crumpled mess.

"Izzie?" he coaxed. "Izzie? Please, I'm so sorry." Tears blurred his vision. He then did a reckless thing out of desperation and he scooped her up in his arms. He held her frail body tightly to his and he walked briskly to the hospital. She was so cold against his hot skin. How could anyone do something this terrible to Izzie? He hoped that the ass went straight to hell. He could feel her wet blood seep into his clothes and it made him want to scream.

Izzie lay limply in his arms as he rushed her into the hospital.

"Please! I need help!" shouted Alex, yelling at some nearby nurses. "Page the Chief and Dr. Bailey!"

Almost immediately Dr. Bailey came, rushing down the hall at the sight of Alex and Izzie. Immediately she knew something was wrong.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Dr. Bailey, running up to Alex who was holding onto Izzie for dear life.

"She was stabbed in the parking lot by some guy...there was so much blood, she's unconscious, I--" said Alex, listing everything he knew desperately.

"Someone get me a gurney! Alex! you shouldn't have moved her! You could have caused her even more damage!" yelled Dr. Bailey. "Karev, carefully place her on the gurney," she said, as a nurse came rushing by with the rolling bed. Alex laid her down reluctantly. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"I...I don't know the extent of her internal injuries," added Alex, looking down at Izzie's tiny body. He reached out to hold her hand tightly in his. She was deathly cold.

"Someone call down security!" said Dr. Bailey.

"What's going on?" asked the Chief, walking up to them. He saw the blood, and the terrified face of Alex.

"Dr. Stevens was stabbed in the parking lot," replied Dr. Bailey, giving Izzie a quick look over. She examined the cut on her arm and in her stomach. "The laceration on the arm seems to be superficial, it doesn't look deep. But the wound in her abdomen...well, I can't analyze that yet. There's too much blood."

"Dammit," murmured the Chief. "Get her admitted and down to CT stat," he ordered. " And send security down to the parking lot asap!" He turned to Alex. "Karev, tell me _exactly _what happened." Dr. Bailey started pushing the gurney down the hallway with nurses huddled around the bed.

"I need to be with her," called Alex firmly, leaving the Chief. He kept pace with the gurney as it was being wheeled away.

"Karev!" shouted the Chief.

"I'm sorry, I have to be with her!" yelled Alex back. Bailey looked up at him in disapproval.

"You should go back and talk with the Chief," commented Dr. Bailey.

"No, not now," replied Alex, still holding on to Izzie's small hand. "Not now when I left her before. I'm not leaving her now."

XXX

_She was somewhere dark. It was cold. And she felt heavy. Every muscle in her body felt like water. She couldn't move. She tried to find some sort of sign that she was still alive._

_Is this death?_

_There was no brightness. It was just black. There was no hint of the sun anywhere. _

_She let the darkness consume her._

XXX

"I got paged 911 to the CT room," said Meredith, running up to the familiar, huddled group around the computers. "Who's the patient?"

"It's Izzie," replied George in a broken voice.

"What?" gasped Meredith in shock. She approached the glass to see through to the scanning room. There lay Izzie's mangled body, helpless and covered in blood. "What happened?" whispered Meredith, putting a hand to her mouth to stop from crying out loud.

"The Chief said that the knifer was the psycho kid from earlier today. Percevial or something like that," explained Cristina.

"Where's Alex?" asked Meredith.

"He was pulled from this case; and he had to go give his statement to the police," answered Cristina.

"This is horrible. I can't believe this happened," murmured Meredith.

"Shush, the scans are coming up now," said George, silencing Meredith.

The screen loaded the scan, revealing the internal injuries of Dr. Isobel Stevens.

"Holy shit," cursed Cristina, looking at the screen.

The results were catastrophic.

* * *

Please review.

--CC4ever


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews.

Anything

Chapter 7

By Blue Scrubs

_"I got paged 911 to the CT room," said Meredith, running up to the familiar, huddled group around the computers. "Who's the patient?"_

_"It's Izzie," replied George in a broken voice._

_"What?" gasped Meredith in shock. She approached the glass to see through to the scanning room. There lay Izzie's mangled body, helpless and covered in blood. "What happened?" whispered Meredith, putting a hand to her mouth to stop from crying out loud._

_"The Chief said that the knifer was the psycho kid from earlier today. Percevial or something like that," explained Cristina._

_"Where's Alex?" asked Meredith._

_"He was pulled from this case; and he had to go give his statement to the police," answered Cristina._

_"This is horrible. I can't believe this happened," murmured Meredith._

_"Shush, the scans are coming up now," said George, silencing Meredith._

_The screen loaded the scan, revealing the internal injuries of Dr. Isobel Stevens._

_"Holy shit," cursed Cristina, looking at the screen._

_The results were catastrophic._

XXX

"Where is she? Where's Izzie?" yelled Alex, rushing up to Meredith and Cristina. "She was in the CT room a minute ago, right? Where is she now?!"

"Calm down Alex, they rushed her into surgery right away," explained Meredith, trying to soothe him. "It's only been a few hours."

"What? What happened? What's wrong with Izzie? Tell me exactly what's wrong!" demanded Alex.

"Alex, her knifer...he managed to puncture her spleen with his blade, and there's a lot of tearing. She's lost a lot of blood. The laceration on her arm was originally just a superficial mark, but it got infected. But that's not it. Along with external injuries, she also has massive internal ones. You see, Izzie had two perforated peptic ulcers. She was bleeding internally even before this incident. The likelihood is that she would have collapsed soon anyways from gastric ulcer," replied Cristina solemnly.

"W-What? How could she have had two ulcers?" stuttered Alex.

"She must have been keeping quiet about the pain, because god only know's how much suffering she was in," sighed Meredith.

"Guys," called George walking up to the group.

"What?!" yelled Alex, clearly frustrated.

"Izzie made it out of surgery and she's been moved to ICU," replied George quickly. Alex rushed out of the room with a stubborn purpose. "Dr. Bailey said not to disturb-"

"He's not listening," sighed Meredith. "As you can see, he's really upset."

"Really? 'Cause I thought he was in a jolly mood," grumbled Cristina, crossing her arms. "So how's her condition Bambi?"

"There was incredible tearing and she's really weak from so much blood loss. But Dr. Bailey said that she should recover in time. She's young and healthy, and she should be fine," quoted George.

"Good," said Meredith, "I was worried."

"Same," relented Cristina.

XXX

Alex had ran out of the CT room as soon as he had heard that Izzie had made it out of safely. He rushed up to the nurse's station and had demanded that he be given Isobel Stevens' chart. He had glanced at the room number quickly, and had made his way to her room.

"Karev!" barked an angry voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see Izzie, Dr. Bailey," stated Alex with a firm and stubborn voice.

"Dr. Karev, she's in ICU, she's recovering and I don't think she needs any company at the moment."

"Dr. Bailey, I need to be with her," pleaded Alex. His face had fallen and he was desperate. Dr. Bailey let out a sigh.

"Fine, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may go into her room. But don't bother her, she needs as much rest as possible," ordered Dr. Bailey.

Alex had already disappeared into her room. He looked longingly at the pale woman in bed. Tubes and wires were connected to her arms; she looked helpless as she slept. The comforting, steady beat of the heart monitor made him feel secure as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. It saddened him that she needed a tube in her throat to help her breathe. He took her hand and held it in his.

He wanted her to wake up. He needed her to just open her eyes and fight to stay awake.

"Izzie," he breathed. Thoughts raced through his head. He kept replaying the scene in his head where she had been stabbed. He was angry that he hadn't been able to save her. And besides all of that, she had two freaking gastric ulcers that had perforated. And she hadn't told anyone; she hadn't told _him_.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of Izzie fighting the tube. His heart swelled as he kept calling her name and trying to calm her down. He quickly performed all the familiar steps in removing the breathing tube, and was overwhelmed with joy when he heard her inhale a shallow breath. She closed her eyes again in exhaustion.

"Izzie!" he cried, grasping at her frail hand. "Izzie, look at me." She lifted her gaze up at him and then turned away. "Iz?"

"Alex," she choked out, still looking away. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Hell, I just got it. You're okay!" he said.

"I'm surprised," she whispered.

"Surprised about what?" asked Alex curiously, releasing her hand.

"I thought you didn't give a shit," replied Izzie shortly.

"I don't underst..." Alex trailed off before finishing his sentence. He recalled the memory of leaving her in the parking lot. And _how_ he had left her.

"Just leave then," requested Izzie, closing her eyes.

"Why?" demanded Alex, the hint of anger showing through.

Izzie didn't respond, but chose to ignore him.

"Why?" repeated Alex. His anger was raising. "'Why?' You're the one asking the questions? Well I have one for you, 'why on earth didn't your run when that freaking psycho was going to stab you dammit?' 'Why didn't you have the fucking common sense to get the hell away from that situation?' Oh, here's a good one. 'Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone when you were in so much pain?" yelled Alex.

"Pain? I was being attacked. I couldn't just tell the crazy kid to "just hold on" so I could call one of you guys and say I was in pain," replied Izzie sarcastically. She glared at him.

"Not that! I'm saying _before_ the incident. Why didn't you tell anyone that you're stomach hurt? Dammit Izzie you had two perforated stomach ulcers!" he screamed.

"'Stomach hurt?' What kind of surgeon would I be if I complained saying my 'stomach hurt?' Plenty of doctors go around this hospital with the flu, colds, and fevers. Maybe I just assumed it was something like that?" countered Izzie, crossing her arms.

"You're a doctor. You know the signs and symptoms of peptic ulcers. You _knew _and you chose to keep it a secret," accused Alex.

"No, I didn't know," said Izzie.

"Okay, so you can tell me that you weren't feeling any stomach pains? No burning sensations? You haven't been taking any over-the-counter crap like Advil and Tylenol? You were able to sleep? You were completely and utterly fine? But most importantly, why the hell didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Alex.

"Why the hell do you _care_?" asked Izzie, getting roused. "Hours earlier you were fine with leaving me standing in a parking lot. You were completely fine with not noticing anything wrong with me before the incident. You _chose_ not to see what was wrong with me. Instead, you _chose_ to make crappy comments about my appearance. You _chose_ to be an ass. And you _chose_ to not care about what I said to you. So don't tell me that you give a damn."

"You think I chose to let you get hurt? I didn't want that. No one did. I saw you get stabbed by that bastard, I saw what happened. And you didn't put up a fight. _You_ were the one who decided to completely stop. You just let him get you. You didn't try to fight. And dammit! I wasn't able to protect you!" roared Alex, throwing his hands in the air. "I wasn't able to protect you. From that bastard and from yourself."

"Oh? So now I need protection from myself?" hissed Izzie.

"Yes I believe so. Apparently you're so self-destructive that you didn't have any urge to run when a dark looking fellow approaches you alone in a parking lot," spat Alex.

"I don't need this, just get the hell out of my room," said Izzie.

"Whatever. I don't need this either, I'm out of here," growled Alex, slamming the door shut behind him.

Izzie stared out the window.

And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Please review.

--Blue Scrubs


End file.
